Do you really know the Fourth?
by Ymere
Summary: What if the the Fourth was really not a hero but a villain? What if he was like the cliche Sasuke? What if everything that was special about him was a bloodline? What if Naruto found out and hated him? Bashing smart/Powerful Naruto details inside
1. Running

**This is my first attempt at fan fiction. I am not interested in flames constructive criticism is welcome but just being mean is not. This will feature a powerful possibly even super Naruto, a good Itachi, bashing of several characters who are not normally bashed, some incest that will be thoroughly explained, Yuri, a harem for Naruto, there may be lemons, a good Kyuubi and more. If you do not find it in you to not come after me for the aforementioned things please do us both a favor and just do not read or review because personally I do not want to hear it. **

Legend

"Normal speech"

"**Demonic speech"**

**Flashback open and close**

_**Mindscape**_

I do not own Naruto or anything else that may come to mind as I write.

A young blond can be seen running through the streets on a cold winter's night with snow coming down around him and already littering the ground around him. At some distance behind him can be blots of light moving in this direction. In this city that is called a village in his world this is not at all an uncommon occurrence neither the chasers nor the chasee the ground itself is cold to this boy continually it seems to love the taste of his blood, sweat, and even the tears that have long sense dried.

This boy looks to be much older than his true age in appearance especially if one were to take the time to look into his eyes. They say that eyes are the windows to the soul and this boy's no different. Usually he puts up a happy front and never looks people in the eyes. One person has truly seen his eyes thus far. It was one of his ex-tormentors and one of his current teachers Mizuki.

**Flashback**

One night after the beating Mizuki thought to tear out his eyes and lifted him up and for one brief moment the happy mask had fallen and Mizuki saw what he had tormented. A small lonely boy whose only real want was to be free of his tormented life now stood in front of him. That night Mizuki tried to kill himself for the sins he had committed but guilt itself stayed his hand. He found his mind unwilling until he had corrected his wrong as if Kami herself wanted him to suffer. Indeed in his hand now was the melted remains of his kunai it burned him but he could not bring himself to let go. The next day he woke up found the boy and begged him to kill him for his wrongs. The boy in question told him if he wanted to make it right help him become stronger and they would be even and that is what Mizuki did. Soon he found himself coming to view the child as a little brother but what's more a prodigy of the physical.

**Flashback end**

His eyes are filled with such sorrow most of the time for though he had a few that were precious to him he had never known love. Sure he likes a purple haired Jonin with a life like his own but she is in his eyes way out of his league. He has Jiji and the Ichiraku family and of course his adoptive older brothers Iruka, Mizuki, and Itachi, and his adoptive younger brother Sasuke but such things are hardly enough when the rest of the world around you hates your very existence and continually punishes you for continuing it.

He is actually very well muscled not bulging muscles of a body builder but more the taunt whip like muscles one would expect on a runner or in his case an assassin. He stands at about five foot even which is by no means short for a thirteen year old. His hair looks dyed an unnatural in the way it spikes backwards while at the same time staying off of his head for the most part. Also red streaks run along the inside edge of each spike. His eyes are a piercing steel blue however strange as it sound a crimson flash passes through every few seconds. His ears stand slightly pointed again they point to the back of his head in fact they very much resemble Elvin ears. His jaw is pointed and bears the evidence of a goatee in the future. His face also bears some truly unique marks. On each cheek he appears to have whiskers.

He wears rags that would look poor even on a beggar. His shirt is a dull brown with tears running through it that show his scarred and equally well toned chest. The sleeves with tears running through reveal more scars and again rope like muscles of his arms. His hands are clad in ratty gloves with the fingers cut off at the middle knuckle. Over his legs are a pair of pants again dull brown again torn these pants possess a plethora of patches many of which are the boy's most hated color orange. On his feet is a pair of sandals covered in a dull brown fabric.

The boy himself runs and jumps to the left after seeing a glimmer up ahead surrounded by trees indicating an old genjutsu lying over a building. For just a moment he sees a window and jumps for it after looking behind himself to see how far his pursuers are. They are some distance barely within eyesight range but are a truly persistent bunch.

As he crashes though the window the outside world disappears and he is left in darkness still around him lay glass and behind him there is a large window frame in the shape of a toad or is it a frog holding a cage inside lies a female shape but again the creature itself is the biggest focus. In truth he does not care which it is he hates both creatures he does not know why he does but he feel something awful or wonderful happened on the back of one of these creatures to him. Of course he does not remember such an occurrence plus he is sure his Jiji would have told him if something like that happened. To the right of the window stands a door with a monkey on it. The monkey is smiling and holding a white blanket over a seal for some reason he hates them too and feels as if they stole something from him. Across from the window lays a room covered in dust but otherwise good furniture and décor.

In this room there is a mural on the wall depicting a purple snake lying seemingly betrayed by the frog of orange the monkey of brown and the slug of white while they destroy a village that bears a striking resemblance to the leaf. On the wall to his left above the orange leather futon is a katana crossing over a straight blade. He takes them down after checking for traps and finding none. The katana is heavy and unwieldy has a frog depicted on it the frog is smoking and again the whole sword has far too much orange on it. The whole handle is orange hell the blade has not the red tinge one might expect from a blade that saw battle but orange. The boy is quickly deciding that whoever the hell owned this place liked orange entirely too much. The straight blade depicts a monkey on the blade itself and though the symbol is an abomination in the boy's eyes the blade itself is respectable. It is black and reflects no light making it a perfect choice for assassins. On the right side of the room lie an orange silk chair above that is the Uchiha crest being danced on by a monkey and a frog the frog has a hurricane symbol on its belly this is the same as every other frog here. The carpeting is orange hell it is a surprise the walls are white because everything else screams obsession. Even the table in the room is orange and has that same stupid frog and monkey on it. The chairs that surround the table are a welcome relief they only have the kanji for frog, monkey, slug, and hurricane on them. The fire place has wood in it that looks old and rotten. The walls bear torches that lit as he entered but were unnoticed by the boy until now because of the glaring amount of orange.

He leaves the room and head round the corner where torches light up revealing a hall way off of said hall there are doors each inscribed with those stupid kanji each one orange black or white seemingly in no order at all. So being the exploratory type that he is he opens each one. One of the orange is a bathroom with a hole above the toilet and shower. One of the white is the kitchen complete with slightly outdated appliances. The first black door he finds is apparently a training center it has weights of all sorts. Seals surround the edge of a sparing circle black mats cover the floor. A full length mirror wall line the farthest wall from the door the boys walks toward it to discover that it is a one way mirror a room lies behind with a vault of sorts it seems accessible from a latter descending from a room above. The wall to the right of this massive room has wooden weapons of all sorts covering it. This room even has a television and a surround sound music system. However, the best part in the boy's mind is no orange to be seen.

He leaves that room but mentally promises himself to come back later. He rounds the corner to find a flight of stairs heading up he of coarse must head up at least in his mind chances are the villagers will be looking for him all night anyway. Upstairs he again finds those stupid doors all colored and all with the same kanji. Most just lead to relative normal bedrooms. One opens to show a room with tubes in front of a chair and he sits in the chair looks and sees the bathroom. He then sweat drops and mumbles freaking perverts and gets up and leaves that room. In another room he finds a room with all sorts of unsolved puzzles laying across the floor the boy snorts he hates puzzles and leaves. Further down the hall the boy the walls too are now orange boy has by now decided he is going to take this place as his own and it needs some serious work.

"This place is kind of fucked up. I mean who the fuck likes a color like orange this much." The boy says out loud

A voice answers **"I know what you mean kit the guy must have been gay or something like that."**

The boy looks around "Who said that?"

The voice answered simply **"I did."**

The boy in an irritated tone asks "Who the fuck is this? And where are you?"

The voice laughs and says** "I am trapped inside you and the rest of the question I think I should show you."**


	2. Talks in the Dark

**This is my first attempt at fan fiction. I am not interested in flames constructive criticism is welcome but just being mean is not. This will feature a powerful possibly even super Naruto, a good Itachi, bashing of several characters who are not normally bashed, some incest that will be thoroughly explained, Yuri, a harem for Naruto, there may be lemons, a good Kyuubi and more. If you do not find it in you to not come after me for the aforementioned things please do us both a favor and just do not read or review because personally I do not want to hear it. **

A.N. Alright here chapter two. Now I will tell you the planned pairing.

Firstly it is NaruXHarem with Anko being the lead girl. Hinata will be in Sakura will not as she will eventually actually get Sasuke. Naruto will never like Sakura and in the beginning they will hate each other. Kushina will eventually be in the harem and it will not be incest because in this Naruto's DNA was altered and he is a full blooded demon. Kurenai will eventually be in. Kushina and Kurenai however will start as their own pairing and that is where I get the Yuri from. Others may be added in time. Ino however will be with Sasuke in time and I have Hana from the Inuzuki slated for Itachi. Kyuubi will more than likely find a way to resurrect his mate and there is his pairing.

**Legend**

"Normal speech"

"**Demonic speech"**

**Flashback open and close**

_**Mindscape**_

I do not own Naruto or anything else that may come to mind as I write.

_**Mindscape**_

Suddenly the boy finds himself inside a sewer. There is water to about his knees and pipes filled with red and blue fluid running throughout the place. The walls are breaking bricks the pipes are kind of rusted and there seems to be no ceiling. The light in this place seems to defy logic there are no light sources yet he can see without a problem.

"Please do not let this be a representation of my mind" Says the boy

Laughter is heard from down the corridor **"You figured it out quick kid. Now get here and maybe we can do something about this shit hole. Just follow the corridor and you will get here quickly enough."**

The boy lowered his head ashamed that this is his mind and walked the corridor. He quickly finds himself in front of a large cage. Behind the cage sits a man with large red eyes.

He is about six foot even with pure red hair that spikes in a similar way to the boy's own. His eyes tell of great sadness, great power, and great pride and are slits like a reptile or cat or maybe a fox with white as normal around the large read diamond that has black in its center. He is similarly built to the boy he has tight muscle his black chain mail armor does nothing to hide that his sleeves from his shirt are red a nice contrast from the black of the armor. His gloves which stop at his middle knuckle are again black with a plate that has a kanji for nine on the back of the hand and padding around the tops of the fingers. His pants are a camouflage mix of black and red and his sandals are black geta with a soft grip tape on the bottom. He has two sword hilts showing attached to his back. All in all his is attired remarkably similar to what the boy has under the concealment seals and his whole being screams power.

"**Power down the seals Naruto we both know you are no beggar." **States the man in front of him

He does it immediately one does not defy a being with and aura like this one. He feels stupid but asks "Who are you sir?"

The man quirks an eyebrow **"Are you sure you want to know?"** Naruto nods** "Very well I have many names but the one you would know me by is ****K****yuubi."**

"What!?" Naruto exclaims

"**I. Am. Kyuubi. Kami I knew the monkey's seal was damaging you but I did not think it affected your hearing." **Calmly explained Kyuubi

"How can you be Kyuubi the Forth killed the fox and you do not even look like a fox you look more like me. And what monkey? I do not know any monkey? And what do mean a seal is damaging me clearly yours has not?" Asks Naruto quickly not even realizing that he him has now accepted Kyuubi's original statement.

"**First off your father never killed me and this is my human form. I also have a hanyo form which looks very like you only with tails, pointed ears and all."**To display this he quickly shifted forms first to the really huge Fox then to this form with the addition of nine long tails behind him.** "The one you know as Jiji is the monkey. He sealed away your bloodline which means much of your intelligence, speed, and several other things. In fact you have subconsciously broken several parts of this seal. And finally the reason we are so similar looking is because by me being sealed into you at birth your body molded itself to be my offspring as well as that of my old mate but I do not know how that last part was possible. I suspect your father killed her and took her blood and used that to make the seal to hold me. All to make a weapon it seems he just did not anticipate the cost." **Kyuubi says looking bored at the beginning and sad near the end and then finally deliriously happy at the end of the explaining this almost like he had done it a hundred times over but had not realized till now the part about his mate or the final cost and potentially the reward for being a prisoner and was expecting the next move.

"What the Forth was my father? Jiji would never do something like that. He loves me like a grandson and protects me and all of leaf. Why would the Forth do something like kill your mate she hadn't done anything to leaf? How can I be a monster like you? You can't be my father I have no parents. I have never harmed anyone hurting anyone in the village is a crime. Why should I believe any of this? You are a demon and demons are all thieves and liars." Naruto screams at the ancient man before him

"**Silence. Of course the Forth was your original father he was a stuck up bastard of a pervert who believed he was literally Kami's gift to women and the strongest ever unfortunately he was also near impotent and so he needed your mother who is an Uzumaki. Uzumaki women actually were blessed by Kami to be extremely fertile for a man they think they love. If the old monkey is as caring as you say then why do you feel the need to hide your true face from him? Why is the one you view as a brother forced to hide for following orders? Why are you attacked at every turn if it is against the law to harm another leaf citizen? Why have you never been told about me? Naruto MY son I love you. Your mother would have too. You are a being of light despite being born in the dark. You are powerful but not arrogant. You have taken everything and that is shinobi and perfected it. You are a summoner at the age of thirteen for a contract that chose you. You have accomplished so much and have an eternity to get even stronger. And now it is time to release the seal that holds your bloodline from the Forth back. I hope you will come to trust me soon my son as your father it is my duty to protect you and I have not been able to yet so the only option is vengeance." **

An enormous power washes over Naruto and he understands so much more all the sudden and realizes it is all true his instinct are screaming at him to let the man in front of him free. A light flashes, the water recedes, the sky above becomes clear and finally the walls come down to reveal open meadow and mountains in the distance. Leaving the man trapped in a pen that stretches through the heavens. Naruto moves quickly and removes the seal and is blasted backwards. Sliding to a stop in the air (Yea I stole that from Bleach which I do not own) he sees what is becoming of his mind.

The pen crashes down and in its place a palace builds up around him with foxes as golden statues. A crimson roof forms over head followed by the furniture kings would use popping up around him everything is gold and silk, the carpet is like walking on clouds but is fine oak in appearance. Next come the walls decorated with battles long past. Battles that have forgotten by history battle depicting the birth of the vilest demons to ever to come to be. It is the birth of the human race as they move like a plague spreading like a wildfire destroying and conquering everything in their wake they leave death. The Celestials all try to hold them off and most are banished to a realm of fire where they will be remember as demons but a few cannot be banished and are forced to sleep. Over time most humans become worthy of the world around them but every once and a while an evil is born amongst them. A portrait in the hall shows pictures of the tainted now known to Naruto. The Forth is shown as is Sarutobi and the Sannin another frame in the hall simply holding a mirror and has a plaque above saying "Never let yourself fall amongst them." The whole house is lit by torches which only amplify the splendor of this place as the light dances off the shining surfaces. The fire place is lit with a red mantle above it. As he moves through the golden house Naruto cannot help but puff out his chest somewhat. Now this is more like it his house is a fucking palace. There is a kitchen which is of course outfitted with the finest. A Gym which strangely does possess weights something he would not expect inside his mind. Across the hall he finds a library which lacks a back wall but is already filled with scrolls. He moves to the staircase and moves up to find a massive black hall weapons of all sorts cover the walls. A crimson rug leads to a similarly colored throne where his father currently sits he approaches and kneels before his father.

Kyuubi is stunned this is his son's true mindscape. Well like any real father he cannot help but smile like the cat that ate the canary. He even puffs out his own chest just a bit before laughing and saying out loud "**My kid really is something. I do not know what yet but defiantly something." **Then he notices Naruto kneeling before him. He stands from the throne picks him up and hugs Naruto giving his boy the first he has ever had. Before releasing him and speaking what he has on his mind. **"Naruto here you bow to no-one as it should be out there. As it will be out there together we will destroy that village once my body has reformed which should only take a few days." **

In a flash Naruto disappears and reappears with mirror and plaque in hand and in front of his father. "Tou-san we cannot allow ourselves to become like them. Most of the village is just mislead or is actually fine to me it took you opening my eyes to see this. Almost none of the clans have ever hurt me whether it is due to the knowledge I am not you or because they know of the relation I had to the bastard I do not know. The Civilians are ignorant and meaningless before us. Besides in time all the current will die and we can lead the next generation if we made ourselves look like innocents."

He stood tall at the end looking like the leader his father before him had been and like he would become. All his decorum showing his gloves which look like his father but have Maelstrom on the back instead of Nine. His chainmail shirt had a red flame rimming the bottom. His sword handles proudly displayed over his shoulders. His sandals show as red with again a form of soft grip tape at the bottom. For just a moment Kyuubi stares astonished at his son who certainly does not look thirteen had spoken in a tone that demanded respect even from him.

Then Kyuubi blinks it off **"Of course you are right son. But nonetheless you must go back now save Kushina and prepare for my arrival I would just stay in this house if ** **I was you. You might want to fix it up though make it look more like this. When I arrive we will also start the clan training and I am told I am a real bastard as a teacher so you might want to rest up." **Kyuubi laughs and Naruto is launched out of his mindscape.


	3. Exploring and Discoveries

_**This is my first attempt at fan fiction. I am not interested in flames constructive criticism is welcome but just being mean is not. This will feature a powerful possibly even super Naruto, a good Itachi, bashing of several characters who are not normally bashed, some incest that will be thoroughly explained, Yuri, a harem for Naruto, there may be lemons, a good Kyuubi and more. If you do not find it in you to not come after me for the aforementioned things please do us both a favor and just do not read or review because personally I do not want to hear it. **_

_**On a further note I would like to thank my reviewers. Dracohalo117 and **__**Hakkyou no Yami thank you for your reviews. Thank you Dracohalo117 for the challenge which made me feel the need to finally write a fic. **_

Legend

"Normal speech"

"**Demonic speech"**

**Flashback open and close**

_**Mindscape**_

_**Author's notes**_

I do not own Naruto or anything else that may come to mind as I write.

_**Outside Mindscape**_

Naruto seemingly awakens standing again in the ridiculous hallway. He immediately looks at his watch and sees that only about a half hour has pass since he entered the house. He went further down to discover a master bedroom covered in orange. That's it he decided the Forth was nothing but a giant Orange that took the form a person in an attempt to conquer the world it is a preposterous theory but what else could explain this much of that goddamn color. He walked to the master bathroom and low and behold no peeping holes. However, once again everything is in orange the bathtub, the soap, the shower gel, even the goddamned shampoo. Now he feels he theory is verified but who gives a shit the bed may be orange but looks comfortable he will go to sleep very soon but first he wants to go look at the puzzle room again.

He enters and promptly slaps his forehead the answer is so simple it is not a bunch of puzzles but rather one big one which when made so the pieces can be read form the number Fur and a small sentence saying simply "I rule no one else could figure this out. Signed Minato Namikaze. "

An about five foot wide trap door opens up it the top of the four. Inside is a latter leading down well being a fox it is part of his nature to be curious and explore so down he went. The latter as it turns out leads to the room behind the gym mirrors. In this room he finds a vault with four numbered reels. On the vault there is a message. I am ten but to find me you must put the parts that equal me below in proper order. Naruto suddenly has a realization the Forth was retarded. He inputs 1,2,3,4 in the reels in that order and the vault flies open. There is an orange staircase leading down that spirals down. Along the way torches give way to braziers the stone work the staircase shifts it becomes a more mud-like coloring. Symbols that Naruto is not familiar with begin to appear on the wall. It get colder and colder as he goes down the inky abyss in front him always giving way to light just a moment before he enters and always revealing nothing more than more darkness and more stairs. By time he reaches the bottom he is sure he travel at least four miles which means that the door in front of him is about three miles below the surface which should not be possible there are no tools in his era to get this far underground.

He walks to the door which is heavy and looks to be steel it shows evidence of age, a deep gouge in the floor shows how it is opened it has an octagon star on it but is otherwise unmarked. He pulls the door and with some effort manages to open it inside he finds a massive library. It stretches near as far as the eye can see with the other wall lying in shadow there are books of all natures which strikes him as odd because he has only ever seen a few books in his life and knows that the library itself only has about five. Many of these books seem to be for entertainment purposes. He figures he might as well look around a bit he a approaches the shelf nearest him and finds a book it is titled The Lord of the Rings next to it are two books that seem to be its kin he explores a bit more finding few more books that are mostly the same all stories and most of which involve great wars he moves across the room and sees a door it is seal but not with any type he has ever seen he grabs a piece of paper from a table nearby and copies it determined to figure what this seal does and if it is active. He head to the exit now really tired however just before he leaves he see a scroll sitting on the table beside the door that leads back to the compound. He reads the kanji and his face nearly splits from his grin he has found a jutsu that he has only dreamed of learning. A jutsu that may well help him learn every other jutsu in the element nations. A jutsu that will help him rid his new domain of that damnable color. He has of course found the Shadow clone jutsu. Now Itachi knows it of course but said he would not teach it to Naruto until Naruto passed his Jonin exams. He told Naruto it was dangerous to an undeveloped mind of course at the time neither knew that the old monkey would make it so no one could become a Genin till they are fifteen. Well it does not matter now, now he has it in his hands which shake with anticipation as he opens the scroll expecting the jutsu will take hours to learn. He finds that it says to do one hand sign _**(fox)**_ and pour as much chakra as possible in a two second period and it function. He of course sweat drops at this in his hand is one of the best jutsu in the elemental nations and it is so simple. It strikes him in a moment of clarity that for all that ninja can be linked to they are a rather unimaginative bunch _**(reference towards Pirates of the Caribbean which…I do not own)**_ when it comes to most things. I mean look at his city it is called the village hidden in the leaves why, because it is surrounded by trees. Well, no time to ponder over the stupidity of those around him time to get this house fixed up. He then suddenly lets out a yawn and decides he will do it tomorrow.

He promptly heads up to bed to sleep in the orange monstrosity. He get in the room and dreams of his future which even a few hours a go looks a lot better now. He dreams of the purple haired goddess he now thinks he may be able to convince to be with him after all she is only five years older than him and does look at him to he even caught her blushing the one day he was working out in the forest. He also sees Hinata watching him all the time even in his dreams. That girl is kind of creepy but definitely cute. He sees several others that he cannot identify as they are blurry black blurs.

_**Mindscape**_

Inside his mind his father is laughing his head off knowing that his son has found his first mate and he has to say they are good for each other at least as far as he can tell. However, that does not mean he will not tease the shit out of his son for having said feelings. The second girl he will most likely accept even if she is a creepy and probably has a shrine build to him consisting old hair and finger and toe nail clippings. Across town a young girl praying at a shine sneezes for the second time in a few minutes. It is the blurs that are odd it seems he has some ability with premonition. Oh well he will worry about it in the morning he is bushed he goes and lays on the very nice satin sheeted bed and promptly snores like a chainsaw.

_**Exit Mindscape**_

The next morning Naruto wakes and wonders where he is until the night comes back to him. He smiles and starts his morning routine two hundred of all the usual exercises and a five mile run. The hard part will be that run oh well he will just go down and use the stairs. After he finishes his exercises he starts to examine the seal he found last night part of it is defiantly a containment seal. That is definitely unnerving people do not usually use containment seals for no reason. Another part seems to be a power generation seal upon further inspection it powering some sort of seal array that lay inside. Again that is unnerving that is usually an indication of some massive task as most seals can last a long time just powering themselves. A concealment seal to hide the one that enters the room well that is comforting. It is the disposal seal that again set him on edge what would a seal be need to dispose of. It could be waste but the thing would have to be massive for it to merit this and the other seals. He ventures down the stairs and enters the library drawing his scimitars as he goes across the room he approaches the door and notices the seals are currently all active. Now the question is how to open it. He searches the door and is just about to give up when he notices a small opening seal at the bottom of the door which is still connected to the array but only though a myriad of connection seals scattered across the door. He activates it and the affect is instantaneous the door disappears opening into a prison cell block. As he steps through the door rebuilds behind him as the room before him is once again drenched in darkness. The array that lines the floors walls and indeed room all start to light. As he walks through the cell block becomes alive again lights that are centuries old light but the light all bends around him never touching him with it warm embrace. On both side all are empty he begin to wonder if what was held here has since escaped. However out of the corner of his eyes he sees movement. He turn suddenly towards it and sees something unbelievable there is a shadow behind those bats nearest him it bends and moves shifting away from his presence. A face of crimson light appears from amongst the shadows. The being before him solidifies taking a reaper like form scythe and all as he feels drawn to touch the bars and does. For a moment there is a cold glare directed at him and without warning he finds he is no longer the cell block.

Space unknown

He now stands above a cliff watching a massive battle take place all around him there are great explosions rocking the earth the sky is clouded in a deep red twilight. A voice from behind is the first indication he is not alone.

He turns to see the reaper and it speaks in unearthly tones switching at first between Demonic and human as if the voice had not been used in some time. ** "All **that **you see **before **you** **is **what **awaits this world if you should not find your mother or mates. The humans are once again on a path to destruction and must be brought before knee in order for this world to survivor. Free your knights, summoner save them from themselves by destroying those that deserve it. Be warned the samurai are returning and they want their spot back. **

"What do you mean? I see samurai all the time passing through the village. I mean sure most of them work for the Dynamo but they are still around." Ask Naruto.

"**Foolish child for a thousand years samurai stood as the top warriors of the world and then were shunned so they disappeared. After that they only popped up every once and while to destabilize things and no longer carry their identifying mark the sword and armor. I would think you would know this entire after all you were once related to one and now know well another." **At the end the skull faced specter seemed to smiled.

"The Forth and the old monkey are or were samurai?" Ask Naruto

"**The correct answer would be are. The Forth merely waits to make his grand reappearance and Sarutobi has lied a lot about his age and appearance. Now you must go. Free me and my brethren. Free your knights**." States the reaper and with that he finds himself again in the cell block.

_**Well that is going to be it for chapter three. The next chapter will be at least a day away unless inspiration majorly strikes. Also I have a lot planned next time so till next thank you to all who are reading. Later**_


End file.
